


Time In A Bottle

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama & Romance, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспоминания меняются вместе с прошлым – с настоящим, в котором время намотало уже столько колец, что дай бог успеть их распутать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time In A Bottle

– Сэр, что вы дела... о, Господи.  
Воспоминания меняются вместе с прошлым – с настоящим, в котором время намотало уже столько колец, что дай бог успеть их распутать.  
_Он помнит мощную спину человека в синей форме – полицейской или военной, сразу не понять. Помнит собственную растерянность, когда человек поворачивается к нему:_  
– О. Господи.  
_...лицом._  
Помнит лежащего на полу.  
– Баки! Баки, отзовись! Что ты с ним... Баки!  
И собственные сжатые кулаки, хлипкие руки, поднятые в решительной и глупой попытке пробиться к нему, во что бы это ни обошлось. Он смотрит на себя с двух точек одновременно, и это здорово сбивает с толку сейчас, когда все пошло не так, когда надо сохранять кристальную ясность рассудка, необходимо каждую секунду просчитывать все вероятности, чтобы не стереть ненароком ту единственную, которая ведет к спасению.  
«Гидра» первой начала игры со временем, оставалось только подхватить игру и попытаться изменить ее правила под себя. Стив знал, на что шел, отправляясь сюда, и даже Тони сумел убедить, что готов к любому повороту событий и не позволит так просто вычеркнуть себя из прошлого и настоящего. В конце концов, что могло бы стать хуже после того, как он узнал, кто такой на самом деле Зимний солдат?  
– Стив, – говорит он самому себе – тощему парнишке, застывшему в дверях, – с ним все в порядке. Позволь мне объяснить, – уже зная, помня, что услышит в ответ.  
– Стой на месте. Что с ним? Баки, ты слышишь меня? Баки!  
Стив окликнул его именно так, когда полетела на землю защитная маска, прятавшая лицо. Ответа он не услышал ни тогда, ни в слишком длинном, растянувшемся на десятилетия сегодня, когда в тесной бруклинской квартирке, двадцатого августа сорок третьего года они встретились опять.  
– Это не совсем он, Стив. Пока нет. Почему ты так рано вернулся?  
Короткое ответное замешательство ему только на руку: он уже и сам вспоминает, что в этот день вернулся домой на несколько часов раньше положенного – в отличие от Баки, который…  
– Это я должен задавать вопросы, тебе не кажется? Что ты с ним сделал?  
– Я помогу ему, Стив, просто послушай меня… Я это ты, понимаешь? Мы не должны были встретиться…  
_Зимний солдат ждет Стива Роджерса в его квартире, убивает тихо и незаметно – и исчезает без следа, потому что не был создан. Джеймс Барнс находит смерть в бою в первые недели европейской кампании. Круг замыкается. Америка так никогда и не узнает своего Капитана._  
Двадцатого августа сорок третьего года Стив Роджерс обнаруживает у себя в доме два трупа. При виде одного из покойников у него начинается сердечный приступ. Он умирает до приезда скорой помощи. Тело второго убитого тает, как дым, на глазах изумленных полицейских.  
– Но встретились.  
Стив смотрит озадаченно, смотрит хмуро и упрямо – самому с собой встречаться взглядами не такой уж частый опыт. Вспоминая о том, что поверит сам себе, Стив пытается почувствовать облегчение – но не чувствует. Маленький худой Стив из прошлого смотрит на человека за спиной у самого себя.  
Оба вздрагивают, услышав стон и следом изумленное:  
– Стив?  
Зимний солдат медленно поднимается с пола, глядя то на одного, то на другого, и бледнеет.  
– Стив, что происходит? У меня в глазах двоится, или… На тебе кровь! Откуда ее столько? – смотрит на собственные руки, раскрывая металлическую ладонь. – Что это такое?  
Стив следит за движением поблескивающего металла таким же взглядом. Их двое и трое, и память отказывается воспроизводить что-либо – нити спутаны, а карты смешались, и вероятностей слишком много.  
– Мы из будущего, я и он. Это сложно, Стив. Война все изменит.  
– Не замечал за собой страсти говорить загадками, – бросает Стив и проходит мимо – к Баки, несмотря ни на черную форму, ни на длинные волосы, ни на дикое выражение глаз и жуткую, как дурной фантастический роман, железную руку, Баки. Они вместе помогают ему подняться.  
– Это что, я сделал? Черт побери, это правда? Стив. Я… «Гидра»…  
– Все уже закончилось, Баки, – поспешно перебивает его Стив.  
Баки смотрит на него в ужасе.  
– Что случилось, почему мы здесь, почему он здесь, Стив, ради всего святого…  
Стив сжимает его плечи – слишком хочется обнять, слишком опасно, слишком нужно, когда любое движение может подтолкнуть события к катастрофе. Тонкие жилистые руки оказываются щедрее на объятия – другой Стив куда менее склонен к раздумьям. И это правильно. Зимний солдат обнимает его в ответ, явно боясь раздавить, осторожно опускает руки на узкие плечи и жесткую спину. Мелкая дрожь проходит по телу – и Стив не выдерживает, обнимая их обоих.  
Время останавливается. Так это ощущается для него – и, может, для двоих других тоже. Он не помнит движения, просто видит, как Стив поворачивает голову, зарываясь лицом в длинные темные волосы, как делает глубокий вдох, втягивая носом запахи пороха и железа, кожи и крови, горько-сладкий озоновый запах перемещения во времени, ощутимый независимо от того, собирали аппарат в подвале Башни Старка или в лаборатории «Гидры», откуда отправился на последнее задание Зимний солдат. Он вдыхает следом, так глубоко, что голова могла бы закружиться: к прежним запахам примешивается забытый дух типографской краски и дешевой акварели, мыла и хлопка, солоноватого пота, отпустившего страха. Неожиданно и знакомо колет острая нотка желания, когда Зимний солдат размыкает осторожные, невесомые объятия и находит его руку.  
– Баки, – зовет Стив и слышит два своих голоса. Обросшая голова откидывается ему на плечо, Стив рядом судорожно вздыхает и утыкается лбом в солнечное сплетение.  
Стив не знает, кто кого целует первым. Кажется, это он. Кажется, он сделал это в сорок третьем.  
Тесную, слишком крепко сидящую форму они снимают с него в четыре руки. Время не делает ни шагу – Стиву кажется, если он обернется на висящие на южной стене часы, то не найдет секундной стрелки. Он не оглядывается. Он встречается взглядом с самим собой, в глазах упрямство и горечь мешаются со страстным желанием понять хоть что-то, но он не может, не должен ничего объяснять: не теперь, когда Зимний солдат тает, прижимается к его груди озябшей спиной и опускает руки, одновременно ища нового объятия и опасаясь ответить на него. Растворяется, возвращая Стиву и самому себе Баки.  
Стив греет его, обнимая поперек груди и прижимая к себе так крепко, как только может. Перед глазами оказывается металлическое плечо, бледная ключица, уходящая под холодный блестящий стык, красная сеть шрамов, спускающихся под лопатку. Он прижимается губами к шее под ухом, носом трется о щеку, обнимая только крепче по мере того, как пропадает зябкая дрожь.  
– Стив, – слышит он, – я ни черта не…  
– Все хорошо, – отвечают сразу двое. – Все в порядке, теперь, теперь точно все…  
Разделить себя надвое оказывается легко – и легче воспринимать действительность, хотя бы на минуту перестав отвлекаться на воспоминания. Здесь и сейчас один Стив целует послушно приоткрытые губы, а другой – сгиб шеи и широкое плечо. Краем сознания он ловит тихий звук, когда другой Стив расстегивает и тянет из петель ремень на черной форме. Эта неуклюжая решимость придает ему сил. Осмелев, он накрывает обеими ладонями плечи Баки, проводит по груди, массируя, лаская прохладную кожу, ловя каждый вздох как одобрение. И, опустив голову, проводит языком вдоль темных рубцов.  
Под ладонью часто и сильно колотится сердце Баки. Стиву кажется, он слышит звук, хотя даже от ощущения мощных ударов у него перехватывает дыхание. Сердце. Баки. Бьется. Баки зовет его по имени, тихо и удивленно, дышит неровно и шумно, и через секунду Стив понимает, почему, Стив опускает взгляд и видит второго себя на коленях, видит узкую, сухую ладонь поверх металлических пальцев, почти болезненно остро вспоминает это чувство – тепло и холод, бархатистую нежность постепенно теплеющей кожи под губами.  
Баки в его руках расслабляется, обмякая настолько, что у него подкашиваются ноги. Под жесткой тканью форменных штанов кожа у него почти горячая. Он доверчиво откидывается назад, на грудь Стиву, он подается вперед, под настойчивые руки и губы, вздрагивает от прикосновений пальцев к груди и теплых поцелуев над расстегнутым поясом и, как будто не зная, куда деть руки, едва касаясь ерошит светлые волосы. Торопливо просит – пока еще может, пока помнит, что надо спросить, пока время снова не сошло с ума:  
– Ты расскажешь мне, как это вышло...  
– Расскажу, – отвечает Стив. – Как только мы вернемся.  
Баки поворачивает голову и целует его, заглушая собственный стон, когда другой Стив мягко касается его языком.  
– Я не сплю, – шепчет Баки, и Стив качает головой.  
– Нет, не спишь.  
– Слава богу. Все это слишком бредово, чтобы в самом деле оказаться бредом. Но это слишком хорошо, чтобы… – брови Баки изламываются, во взгляде мелькает страх. – Стив, я помню такую жуть…  
Стив затыкает ему рот, пьет непроизнесенные слова, снимает с языка, силясь прогнать дурную память. Смелые руки и горячие губы другого Стива помогают ему, как могут. Как если бы он, в далеком прошлом, в этом дне, в этой точке застывшего времени, понимал куда больше, чем двое незваных гостей из будущего. Этот маленький Стив обнимает Баки так же сильно, целует так же жадно, стараясь охватить каждый дюйм кожи, вобрать все, до чего может дотянуться. Пальцы Баки робко касаются кончиков его волос, Баки старается не двинуться, не податься навстречу, когда Стив забирает его член в рот.  
Тяжелый и теплый, Баки отдается им обоим, но странное дело, Стив не помнит и не чувствует ревности. Словно все так, как должно быть. Баки весь – их. Весь – его, теперь наконец-то так же, как сам Стив всегда и весь был для Баки. Может быть, это сотрется из его памяти; может быть, это никогда не повторится. Может быть что угодно. Время молчит, а вместе с ним – и память, ждущая, чем они наполнят ее.  
Сделав шаг назад, Стив опускается в низкое кресло, усаживает Баки к себе на колени, откидывается на спинку – Баки ложится на него спиной, и они греют его вдвоем. Пока вместо слов не остаются только короткие благодарные стоны, пока губы не краснеют от поцелуев и все его тело не наливается жаром, напрягаясь до звона, до дрожи и короткого, громкого вскрика. Он вскидывается на Стиве, толкается навстречу ласковым губам, хватается за подлокотники кресла, и Стив сам накрывает его ладони своими. Стив покрывает короткими поцелуями беззащитное плечо и подставленную шею, всем телом ловя затихающую дрожь.  
_Он помнит, как горела под губами влажная кожа в паху и на животе; помнит осторожность, с которой металлические пальцы переплетались с его собственными, слабыми и тонкими. Помнит темный, шалый взгляд и блеск глаз из-под растрепанной каштановой гривы. Помнит успокаивающийся пульс под ухом, когда лег сверху, положив голову на широкую грудь, помнит пальцы, скользящие по волосам так легко, что это почти щекотно._  
Его самого жар неутоленного желания отпускает неохотно, но он ждал достаточно. Подождет еще – столько, сколько понадобится. Пора возвращаться.

– Это действительно должно произойти? – спрашивает его Стив, глядя снизу вверх, с упрямой надеждой. Горько отнимать ее.  
_Баки призывают осенью сорок третьего. Стив предупреждает его о Европе и до последнего надеется, что все обойдется. Вместо пропавших без вести имя Баки попадает в списки погибших._  
Стив добивается отправки Баки домой после освобождения из плена. Без него Воющие коммандос не идут за Капитаном Америкой. Он гибнет в первой же одиночной миссии.  
Стив запрещает Баки следовать за ним при поимке Арнима Золы. Баки нарушает запрет и ловит пулю, едва успев попасть в вагон.  
Стив сбивает Баки с ног, как только тот хватает щит. Второй синий залп накрывает их обоих.  
– Должно, – отвечает он самому себе.  
У него в карманах остаются семь из двенадцати ампул со снотворным, пяти из которых хватает, чтобы погрузить Зимнего солдата в крепкое, без сновидений, забытье. Так он не вызовет огонь на себя, когда Стив, возвратившись в две тысячи пятнадцатый, появится в святая святых Башни вместе с ним. А пока Стив рассеянно гладит его по волосам, умостив тяжелую голову на своих тощих коленях. И кусает губы.  
– Но за что, – говорит он тихо, никого не спрашивая.  
Стив не знает, что ответить.  
– У него вчера был день рождения, – слышит он. – А мы не отметили.  
– Ничего. У вас еще есть время.  
Память меняется вместе с прошлым. Скоро высокое, громадное альтер-эго исчезнет в кольце золотистого света, держа на руках спящего. А Стив останется один, и это будут самые долгие два с половиной часа в его жизни. Куда там семидесяти годам.  
Когда раздастся знакомый стук в дверь, он опрометью бросится открывать. Он обнимет Баки так крепко и отчаянно, что напугает его.  
– Я должен был сделать это раньше, – скажет Стив.  
А потом поцелует, напугав еще больше, но не только. Потому что Баки ответит ему, и станет отвечать каждый день, каждую ночь, выводя отпущенное им время на новый виток, врезая в его и собственную память то, чего никто и ничто не сумеет отобрать.  
Много лет спустя, когда во время очередного задания тяжелый кулак отправит Зимнего солдата в нокаут, он услышит испуганный голос, повторяющий имя. Следом за именем придут воспоминания о лихорадочных поцелуях и заполошном, бессвязном шепоте на ухо, о горячем дыхании на губах и о запредельной важности каждого такого вдоха.  
Имя будет его, и он придет в себя.

\---------------------------------  
07.09.2014


End file.
